epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayron
|MaxStat = }} A king of shadow who deals in grudges. __TOC__ Hero Background An Acolyte, and commander of an army of undead known as the Dust Walkers. It is said that he demands your soul and loyalty in return for releasing you from your grudges. Connections |} Skills chance to decrease Hit Chance for 1 turn, dealing damage proportional to his lost Health. ( ) : : Increases damage dealt. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +5% effect chance ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x45,000 x1 x5) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} )| :+1 > -1 turn cooldown ( x19,000 x1 x3) :+2 > -1 turn cooldown ( x37,000 x3 x5) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x114,000 x6 x3)}} '' Kayron attacks the enemy by exploding the Archdemon's Might contained within his sword. If the enemy is defeated, extends any buffs granted to Kayron by 1 turn. Deals damage proportional to Kayron's lost Health. Kayron attacks the enemy by exploding the Archdemon's Might contained within his sword, ''increasing Attack for 2 turns.'' If the enemy is defeated, extends any buffs granted to Kayron by 1 turn. Deals damage proportional to Kayron's lost Health. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x45,000 x1 x5) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} |} Specialty : Desire for Ruin :He destroys everything with his army of Dust Walkers, yearning for the annihilation of the world. :Dispatch Mission: Limit Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Kayron *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List Kayron is a very strong attacker and comes at the expense of low Health. However, he has immortality buff when his Health gets reduced to 0, which allows him to be built full Attack and not worry about dying on the first turn. If you have a buff on Kayron, his S1 will become AoE. Some people like to run Immunity Set on him and he gets an AoE attack right out the gate. His S3 is a strong single target nuke. He gets free attack buff after using it. Killing any enemy will also extend his buff, which means more survivability. His immortality buff can be dispelled, so make sure to keep that in mind. Recommended Artifacts General : Dust Devil (extra attacks): Extra procs on basic attacks = more AoE attacks! Extremely deadly when it happens, when he is buffed. : Wind Rider (stealth): Gives him a chance to stealth. Arena & Guild Wars : Dust Devil : Portrait of the Saviors : Elyha's Knife Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Dust Devil : Daydream Joker : Wind Rider Recommended Set :Damage: / / :Damage2: / :Sustain: / :Sustain2: / Substats Priority Attack(%) > Critical Hit Chance > Critical Hit Damage > Speed Labryrinth Camping :Criticism: "What's the point of protecting this world... where there are so many creatures that aren't supposed to exist, where life and death has been distorted?" :Myth: "We Acolytes are born from the evil energy of this world. As long as this world remains, so shall we." Sprite Portrait Category:Decrease Hit Chance Heroes Category:Immortal Heroes Category:Reset Skill Cooldown Heroes Category:Extend Buff Heroes Category:Increase Attack Heroes Category:Star Genealogy Category:Acolyte Category:Ritania Heroes